In order to vary a cutoff length of signatures printed by a printing press, plate cylinders, blanket cylinders and impression cylinders may have to be removed from the printing press and replaced with respective cylinders having circumferences that correspond to a new desired cutoff length. Alternatively, each cylinder may include a sleeve that may be removed and replaced with a sleeve having a circumference that corresponds to the new desired cutoff length. Changing cylinders or sleeves may require the mechanisms supporting the cylinders to be separated from one another. After the change, the new cylinders may need to be brought back into contact with one another at a desired position.